


Ruhiger Nachmittag. Regen.

by elektra121



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: AU, F/M, Multi, New Year's Resolutions 2013, Polyamory, Yuletide New Year's Resolutions Challenge
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elektra121/pseuds/elektra121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Es war ein ruhiger Nachmittag, einer von jenen, die Lucy so liebte."</p><p>Ein kleiner Oneshot, in welchem Lucy mit all ihren drei Männern verheiratet ist. Und sie lebten glücklich...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruhiger Nachmittag. Regen.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



**Ruhiger Nachmittag. Regen.**

_„Warum lassen sie einen nicht einfach drei Männer heiraten – oder, so viele einen eben wollen – das würde soviel Ärger ersparen!“ (Lucy Westenra)_

_Es war ein ruhiger Nachmittag, einer von jenen, die Lucy so liebte._

Arthur war bereits zum Mittagessen von seinen Geschäften in der Stadt wieder da gewesen und hatte sich danach ein wenig aufs Ohr gelegt, da er so früh hatte aufstehen müssen. Lucy selbst dämmerte angenehm auf einem der Sofas im Salon vor sich hin, angelehnt an Quincey, der ihr aus der Zeitung  vorlas. Er kommentierte derzeit die Rubrik „Aus aller Welt“ für sie mit dem, was er selbst über die Orte und Geschehnisse wusste, von denen die Artikel berichteten. Ab und an sagte Lucy schläfrig: „Oh ja?“ und „Wie interessant!“, aber sie war in Wirklichkeit viel zu eingelullt von Quinceys beruhigender männlicher Stimme, als dass sie viel darauf gab, _was_ er da sagte. Sie hörte ihn gern erzählen und hatte ihn gern so nah bei sich. Manchmal machte er sich ein wenig über sie lustig, indem er Fantasieorte in seine Reiseberichte einflocht, die er angeblich besucht hatte. ( _Honolulu_ , zum Beispiel, oder _Titty-Kacka-See_. Wirklich! Lucy hatte Tränen gelacht, als er damit kam, aber er hatte offenbar Arthur vorher eingeweiht, denn dieser schwor ihr mit ernster Miene, er sei ebenfalls dort gewesen. Jack lächelte nur, als sie es ihm erzählte.)  

Lucy hielt Quincey insgeheim für einen Zauberer, was Sprache anging, oder mindestens ein Genie. Nicht nur, dass er einem seine Liebe in zehn Sprachen schwören konnte, oder dass seine Erzählungen so lebendig waren, dass sie einen in fremde Länder und Kontinente mitnahmen, so dass man, wenn er geendet hatte, ganz erstaunt war, immer noch in England zu sein; nein, er schaffte es auch, schmutzige und gemeine Wörter so zu benutzen, dass sie aus irgendeinem Grund überhaupt nicht mehr schmutzig und gemein klangen, sondern nur ungeheuer aufregend. Er konnte ihr Dinge ins Ohr flüstern, für die jeder andere Mann völlig zu Recht wegen Beleidigung verklagt worden wäre, die aber in seinem Falle eine ganz andere Röte in ihre Wangen trieben und ihr Herz und ihren Schoß vor Verlangen fast überquellen ließen.

„Kleine Lady, du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu, nicht wahr?“ Er schien nicht böse. Er war ihr nie böse.

„Woran denkst du?“

„An dich.“, antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Wie ich mich fühle, wenn du da bist.“

„Wie denn?“

„Beschützt. Glücklich. Und geliebt. Und…  wie nennst du das noch? Geil.” Das letzte flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Es gelang ihr nicht, es so schön zu sagen, wie er es konnte. Er grinste trotzdem und küsste sie. Sein Schnurbart kitzelte, anders als der von Arthur, aber ebenso schön. Sie fasste nach ihm, zwischen seinen Beinen und spürte hocherfreut, dass das Verlangen gegenseitig war. Er mochte es, wenn sie so frech war. Sie nannte es ihren „american way“.

„Darf ich mitmachen oder soll ich mich lieber ein bisschen hinter den Vorhängen verstecken und im Geheimen zusehen?“

„Arthur! Du bist wach.“

Er schmunzelte. “Ja, spätestens jetzt ist so ziemlich alles an mir wach, mein Liebling.”

„Wenn du nur zusehen möchtest, bitte. Aber wir haben dich jederzeit gern dabei, nicht wahr, Quincey?“ Sie schmiegte sich an Quincey und streckte ihre Hand nach Arthur aus. Er fiel altmodisch vor ihr auf die Knie und küsste ihre Hand.

„Vielleicht dürfte ich der Dame ritterlich anbieten, ihr behilflich zu sein, was die hinderliche Wäsche angeht?“

„Sie dürfen!“

Während Quincey damit beschäftigt war, Weste und Hosenträger abzustreifen und sich aus seiner Hose zu befreien, zog Arthur sich einen Stuhl heran, schob dann Lucys Röcke hoch und half ihr, sich auf Quinceys Schoß zu setzen. Gottlob war das nur eins von ihren leichteren Tageskleidern. Trotzdem saß sie immer noch wie in einer Wolke aus schwerem, knisterndem Stoff, die ihr fast bis zur Brust reichte. Lucy hatte ein klein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie an die Wäscherin dachte, die die Knitter wieder aus einem solchen Stoff würde herausbügeln müssen. Das war kein Vergnügen und nur mit Grauen erinnerte sie sich an den Haushaltsunterricht in der Schule. Aber dann lenkten sie Arthurs Hände, die sie schließlich unter all den Stoffschichten gefunden hatten, von solchen Gedanken ab. Warm und geschickt und lieb. Gleichzeitig stupste Quincey sie von hinten an, ganz sachte, rhytmisch wiederkehrend. Lucy seufzte. Sie fühlte sich so geborgen, so geliebt, dass sie etwas zurückgeben wollte, musste, oder sie würde umkommen. Sie beugte sich vorsichtig etwas vor – Quincey hielt sie fest, einen Arm um ihren Leib geschlungen – und knöpfte Arthurs Hose auf. Sie musste nicht erst lange fischen; was sie suchte, sprang ihr fast in die Hand. Sie versuchte, Arthurs Bewegungen an sich für ihn nachzuahmen, im gleichen Takt, genauso zart oder fest, und sah ihm dabei in die Augen, bis es fast war, als blicke sie in einen Spiegel und streichle sich selbst. Sie sah, wie sich sein Gesicht rötete und wie sein Atem schneller ging und wie sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten und war sich sicher, gleichzeitig dasselbe bei sich selbst zu bemerken. Es war so schön, ihn so zu sehen, zu beobachten, wie seine Lippen sich rot färbten und seine Augen zu glänzen begannen, und zu wissen, dass sie selbst dafür verantwortlich war. Sie liebte ihn so, so sehr.

„Komm, sag uns was!“, verlangte sie atemlos von Quincey und er tat ihnen den Gefallen nur allzugern, mit einer ganzen Reihe seiner halblaut gemurmelten zauberhaften amerikanischen Flüche, bei denen sich etwas in ihrem Schoß so köstlich zusammenzog, dass sie laut stöhnen musste. Quincey und Arthur lachten. Da lachte sie auch.

Quincey keuchte mittlerweile. „Kleine Lady, ich fürchte… wenn du nicht bald aufsteigst…“ Er brachte den Satz nicht zuende, aber Lucy und Arthur verstanden. Lucy erhob sich etwas schwankend ein Stück, indem sie sich auf ihren Armen abstützte (das Kleid war recht schwer) und Arthur tastete unter ihr nach Quincey und geleitete ihn an die richtige Stelle. Dann ließ sich Lucy auf ihn niedersinken und eine kleine Weile gab es für sie nichts mehr außer dem Gefühl, diesen wunderbaren Mann in sich zu haben, so hart und heiß und groß, dass ihr Körper sich erst ein paar Augenblicke gewöhnen musste, bis sie sich entspannt an ihn zurücklehnen konnte. Es hätte fast weh tun können, wenn es nicht so überwältigend _schön_ gewesen wäre, zu fühlen, wie sich ihr Körper nach und nach ganz für ihn öffnete, nicht ein so unfassbares Glück, eine Frau zu sein und von solchen Männern geliebt zu werden. Lucy schloss die Augen, anders war es nicht zu ertragen. Wahrscheinlich stöhnte und wimmerte und schrie sie sogar oder stammelte sinnlose Satzfetzen vor sich hin, als Quincey Galopp aufnahm. (Sie hatten ihr erzählt, dass sie das manchmal tat, wenn sie in Fahrt war, Lucy selbst konnte sich allerdings nie erinnern.) Sie fühlte sich so tief _ausgefüllt_ , so zum Bersten voll mit Glück, dass es nicht mehr viel Zutun von Arthur und Quincey brauchte, bis ihr Körper sich schließlich aufbäumte, wieder und wieder, mit erstaunlicher Kraft, ganz ohne ihr Zutun, und sie das weiße Licht hinter den Augen blendete. Danach stand die Zeit still, und der Mann in ihr und vor ihr und sie selbst und die Luft um sie, die ihre Gerüche trug, alles, die ganze Welt war auf einmal nur noch tiefer, ewiger Frieden und Glückseligkeit.

Schließlich schnappte Lucy nach Luft, weil sie sonst erstickt wäre. Ihre Lungen schienen gar nicht genug davon bekommen zu können und ihr Herz hämmerte laut in den Ohren. Sie zuckte ein letztes Mal, nur noch schwach, ein Nachglühen.

„Zappeliges… kleines Fohlen, du… du bist… ein… ein…“ keuchte Quincey und dann knurrte er etwas Unverständliches durch die Zähne und erschauerte in ihr. Einmal, zweimal. Er seufzte erschöpft und ließ sich zurück sinken, Lucy immer noch an sich gedrückt. Sie lagen auf dem Sofa, übereinander, ohne sich zu bewegen, bis ihr Atem sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann rappelte Lucy sich auf. Quincey glitt aus ihr. Sie bemerkte, dass Arthur sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Er saß immer noch lässig zurückgelehnt in seinem Stuhl, die Beine bequem ausgestreckt und tat das, was Quincey mit „wichsen“ bezeichnete.

„Ihr zwei seht ziemlich heiß aus, wenn ihr kommt.“, bemerkte er schmunzelnd. „Und ihr klingt auch so. Eines Tages sollten wir deinen Phonographen mitlaufen lassen. Und dann schmuggeln wir die Walze Jack unter, damit er in seinem Studierzimmer Ablenkung hat, wenn er welche braucht.“

Lucy und Quincey lachten. Aber es stimmte, sie alle sorgten sich hin und wieder um Jack, wenn er tagelang in Carfax blieb, Nachtschichten und Überstunden machte und dann müde und erschöpft oder schlimmer, bedrückt und traurig nach Hillingham kam. Er bewohnte immer noch seine Junggesellenwohnung in der Anstalt (alles andere hätte zu großen Verdacht erregt), kam aber, so oft er konnte, über Nacht zu ihnen. Lucy schmerzte es, ihn so blass und hohlwangig zu sehen und sie fütterte ihn stets mit kleinen Leckerbissen, wenn er da war, auch wenn er angab, gar keinen Hunger zu haben. Arthur befragte ihn vorsichtig nach eventuellen finanziellen Schwierigkeiten in der Anstalt und bot seine Hilfe an, während Quincey überzeugt war, er „müsse einfach mal wieder ‚raus‘“. Alle drei miteinander waren der Meinung, dass sich Jack in seinem Idealismus hin und wieder etwas überarbeitete.

„Wir sollten ihn heute alle gemeinsam abholen, was meint ihr; freut ihn das?“ Lucy erhob sich, nahm Arthurs Hand und legte sie an ihre Brust. Sie spürte die Wärme, die von seiner Handfläche ausging, als er begann, sie zu bewegen.

„Ja.“ Arthur schien zu abgelenkt von ihr, um genau zu wissen, auf was er  da antwortete.

„Arbeitet mehr als ihm guttut, der arme Kerl. Zu gut für diese Welt.“, ließ sich Quincey vernehmen, immer noch recht abgehackt.

„Komm jetzt her zu mir, Schatz!“, verlangte Arthur, seine Stimme mit sehnsüchtigem, bettelndem Unterton. Lucy raffte wieder umständlich ihr Kleid (weniger vorsichtig diesmal, allerdings, es war eh rettungslos zerknittert) und kletterte auf Arthurs Schoß. Er glitt in sie, ganz leicht, ohne jeden Widerstand, als wüsste ihr Körper genau, wer er war und dass sie ihm keine Hindernisse entgegensetzen wollte. Er hielt ihre Hüften. Lucy umschlang ihn mit den Armen und küsste sein Gesicht. Langsam, im Takt seiner Bewegungen, erst seine Stirn, dann seine Wangen, dann seine Nase, sein Kinn, seine geschlossenen Augen, alles, zuletzt, als sie spürte, dass er gleich soweit wäre, seinen Mund. Tief, nass, unanständig. Er stöhnte in ihren Mund und grub seine Finger plötzlich fest in sie. Sie lehnte sich zurück und sah ihn an, während er in ihr kam; sein Gesicht sah so entrückt, so selbstvergessen und wild dabei aus, und sie fühlte Stolz in sich, dass sie es war, die diesen sonst so beherrschten, zurückhaltenden, höflichen Mann soweit gebracht hatte. Sie strich ihm übers Haar und flüsterte ihm Koseworte zu, bis er wieder zu sich kam. Er seufzte und streckte sich genüsslich.

„Jemand sollte nach ein bisschen Tee läuten. Ich könnte eine Stärkung gebrauchen.“, fand Quincey.

***

Nachdem sie Tee und Biscuits gehabt hatten, zog Lucy sich um und dann nahmen sie eine Droschke nach Victoria, wo sie in den Zug stiegen. Das Wetter hinter den Abteilfenstern war grau und trostlos, ein Wetter, bei dem man „draußen nichts verpasste“. Arthur, Lucy und Quincey spielten Karten. Als sie ausstiegen, begann es zu nieseln und die Dämmerung brach herein. Gottseidank hatten sie keinen sehr langen Fußweg vor sich. Arthur hielt Lucy den Schirm.

Der Pförtner begrüßte sie etwas argwöhnisch, bevor er Lucy und Arthur erkannte. Quincey war noch nie zuvor in Carfax gewesen. „Das ist Mr. Morris, ein guter Freund des Hauses und auch von Dr. Seward“, stellte Arthur vor. Sie warfen sich untereinander kurze, entschuldigende Blicke zu. In der Öffentlichkeit ging es leider nicht anders. Nur Lucy und Arthur trugen einen Ring, und nur Arthur und Lucy waren von einem Priester eingesegnet worden, wenngleich alle vier sich Liebe und Treue geschworen hatten. Lucy hoffte insgeheim, dass sich die Gesetze eines Tages ändern würden und sie alle noch die Gelegenheit bekämen, „richtig“ zu heiraten. Es tat ihr leid für Jack und Quincey und manchmal hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen ihnen gegenüber, obwohl sie selbst doch nichts dafür konnte. Sie hatte deswegen sogar an die Königin geschrieben, aber nie eine Antwort erhalten.

Der Pförtner führte sie herein, nahm ihnen die Mäntel ab und führte sie in Jacks Studierzimmer, wo sie das Ende seines Dienstes erwarten sollten. Nachdem er im Kamin ein Feuer entzündet hatte,  brachte er ihnen sogar noch einmal Tee, wenn auch keinen sehr guten, für den sie trotzdem dankbar waren, denn er wärmte gut nach dem nasskalten Wetter in dem nicht gut geheizten Zimmer.

„Nanu“, Jack stand polötzlich in der Tür und sah ihnen erstaunt entgegen. „Ist etwas passiert, dass ihr gekommen seid?“ Er hatte schon wieder diese Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn, die Lucy nicht gern sah.

„Man könnte glatt meinen, er hätte uns nicht gern da!“, beschwerte sich Quincey schmunzelnd. „Genau meine Meinung“, ließ sich Arthur kopfschüttelnd vernehmen. „Ist das eine Begrüßung für die eigene Familie? Unhöflicher Kerl.“ Lucy lief ihm entgegen. Jack nahm ihre Hände und küsste sie.

„Wenigstens Damen gegenüber benimmt er sich.“

Jack entschuldigte sich rasch. „Es ist nur, ich wundere mich. _Warum_ seid ihr hier?“  Er machte den Eindruck völliger Verblüffung. Sie sahen sich an und lachten.

„Nun, offenbar ist es ganz und gar ausgeschlossen, dass es deinetwegen sein könnte.“, meinte Arthur. „Absolut ausgeschlossen.“, stimmte Quincey zu. „Völlig.“, nickte Lucy, bevor sie sich nicht mehr halten konnte und Jack um den Hals fiel. „Du Dummkopf, wir hatten Sehnsucht nach dir. Wollten dir eine Freude machen!“

Er sah immer noch recht verdattert aus. „Oh, das ist euch gelungen, denke ich!“ Langsam ging sein Ausdruck in ein Lächeln über. „Wisst ihr, ich glaube, ich brauche einfach noch etwas Zeit, um mich daran zu gewöhnen.“

„Daran, dass wir dich ohne Vorwarnung überfallen?“, fragte Arthur etwas schuldbewusst. Jack schüttelte den Kopf und drückte Lucy an sich. „Daran, eine Familie zu haben, die sich um mich sorgt. Und ein Zuhause.“

„Dann sollten wir schleunigst los, Richtung Zuhause“, meinte Quincey, und versteckte seine Rührung, indem er seine Taschenuhr hervorzog. „Unser Zug fährt in 23 Minuten.“ Er ließ den Deckel wieder zuschnappen.

 

Auf dem kurzen, dunklen Weg zum Bahnhof (mittlerweile war das Nieselwetter in starken Regen übergegangen) hatte Quincey eine Idee. „Wisst ihr was? Ich bringe euch auf dem Rückweg ein amerikanisches Spiel bei. Und heute abend nach dem Essen können wir es dann spielen. Es heißt Strip Poker.“

„ _Strip_ wie in ‚Papierstreifen‘?“, vermutete Jack.

„Nein, _Strip_ wie in ‚sich ausziehen‘.“, bemerkte Quincey.

Lucy lachte entzückt. Dieser Quincey! Ein Zauberer, was Sprache anging.

 

_Es würde ein schöner, ruhiger Abend werden, einer von jenen, die sie so liebte._

 

ENDE.


End file.
